An Avenger Call
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: The next Avenger mission is about to unfold. Meanwhile, Tony Stark will continue his life with Pepper.
1. Chapter 1

An Avenger Call

Chapter 1 – Victory is for the Brave

They had just won the impossible battle. They had fought aliens. They had fought a demigod. They had fought an army of aliens and a demigod. But Pepper didn't answer his call. Why didn't she answer his call? He's sure she was watching the whole battle through the news, on her way to Washington. _So why?_

"This _shawarma_ is great. I wonder why it has such a name. _'shawarma'_…"

"Shut up and eat Steve, nobody cares about the name of the food, just eat it. " said Tony with an almost angered tone. The rest of the group glanced at him. _Crap, control yourself_. "I mean, nobody knows why it's called right? So… Better enjoy it quietly, like the rest of us…".

Natasha almost smiled at his almost embarrassed look. Stark wasn't one of being embarrassed. He just said what he wanted without caring about others reaction. But she knew what was happening in his mind. A lifetime being a spy, and a few weeks working with him was enough for her to realize he was thinking over and over about why Pepper didn't answer him. He tried to call her in every 5 min since then, and she still hadn't answered.

"I'm done. See you tomorrow." Stark left the table, already asking Jarvis to check if Pepper was home

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Clint was almost amused.

"I may not be from this time. But I'm pretty sure he's worried about his girlfriend."

"Why, does she have the flue?"

Natasha broke in laughter. "The flue? Where the hell have you been? Pepper hasn't answered his phone ever since the battle".

"But doesn't she watch the news? She must know he's alive right?" Banner was showing an almost scientifically interest.

"Well don't ask me."

"Jarvis I'm home, where is she?"

"Miss Potts his outside sir. I tried to debrief her in the most recent events but she disconnect all my links. I can't reach her."

_Well, I can._ Tony was almost running. When he entered the top floor she saw her through the window, kneeling in the floor, out in that cold air of the night. Stark pulled a blanket out of the couch and headed to her. He tried not to make any noise but he didn't have to, Pepper's crying noise matched a sound of a waterfall. He kneeled behind her and hugged her with the blanket. She stood still for a moment and then turned her red eyes to his. "Oh tony…" She gave him a strong and desperate kiss, like trying to prove it was really him. He reattributed with no time, hugging that women harder. All his worries and questions disappeared. She was there crying, and we just wanted those tears to dry and never come back. When both needed their air, she glanced at him.

"WHAT WORE YOU THINKING?" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, FLYING OUT THERE WITH A NUCLEAR BOMB TOWARDS A… A… TOWARDS SPACE AND ALIENS!" She wasn't crying anymore and was almost hitting him.

Tony smiled. " I love you".

"What….? Ahh….?" She didn't know what to say it was like a dream.

"I love you" Tony repeated with more confidence and love in every word he spoke. " I love you and I want to live my whole life besides you. I want to wake up every single morning with you by my side. And you're beautiful. You really are the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Pepper looked at him. That wasn't the Tony she always knew. But images of him came through her mind. The way he sometimes looked and his behavior since they wore together.

"I love you too Tony". They kissed each other in a warm embrace.

Meanwhile Jarvis had accessed to the whole room.


	2. Chapter 2

An Avenger Call

Chapter 2 – Happiness comes from the Little Things

Things were going well. Thor had gotten back to Asgard with Loki. Steve was off to "realize what he had been missing". Barton and Romanoff disappeared of the grid, and only Fury knew where they were. And Banner was enjoying the anger-free environment at Starks Tower. But so were Pepper and Tony. After a whole week since the battle they redesigned the whole building together and even Jarvis gave a few Ideas. Banner insisted in helping with the constructions but Tony, being Tony, wouldn't miss a chance to use his armor and fix things himself.

"Tony what should I do? Sit here and watch you do all the work while I drink some margaritas and watch TV? It's the least I can do. You don't have to be scared of me getting hurt or fall off the roof".

"Actually I do. As I have said, you are my guest and you should be working in the lab, not out here. And you can always enjoy the company of my beautiful assistance. But you can't touch her". Tony said with a grin watching Pepper get down from the elevator. "Hello Miss Potts" he smiled and got back to the place where he was working. "Jarvis please indicate Doctor Banner where is his lab, I'm afraid he had a small loss of memory"

Banner rolled his eyes. "That's okay Jarvis he's being sarcastic, I know exactly where the lab is".

"Oh I know sir. Mr. Stark does enjoy using sarcasm in various ways. I'm already programmed to acknowledge such situations." Bruce raised his eyebrow. He wasn't used to the intelligence of this AI yet.

"Tony, how's the work going? Have you fixed the power yet?" Pepper asked.

Suddenly the lights were on and ACDC was playing Highway to Hell out loud. "I think that answers to your question" Tony shouted across the room. Banner had already left so they were alone. "Jarvis please put the music lower"

"I see you have been working hard" Pepper smiled and greeted stark with a kiss.

"Not really, the doc has been boring me all morning with his moral values of _how he should repay me_".

"At least he's nice".

"Hum… yeah… Well… Let's talk about other things than Banner" said Tony between kisses, holding her hands. "What have you been doing all morning?"

"Oh please, I've been dealing with press all morning. You can't believe how maniac some people are for you." Stark smiled and dragged her to the couch. "Do you know that people are tattooing Iron Man? They're tattooing Iron Man!"

"Well I did saved earth… you know."

"You and the rest of the avengers" Potts played around with him.

"Yes but I did the hard work, I mean… I almost died." Stark smiled at her and gave her a long kiss. They were almost lying down when Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, Capitan Rogers is in the front door. I'm afraid he might break the door entrance; he doesn't quite understand how it works. Should I open it for him?"

Stark sighed and gave Pepper a quick kiss. "Bring him up".

* * *

Steve was about to punch the little device in his front when the door opened. He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Welcome to the Stark Tower Captain. Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the top floor."

Across the main entrance the elevator's door opened. Steve headed to it with distrust. When he entered, the door closed behind him and he felt the small room moving.

"What the hell…"

"It's called an elevator Steve. The building has over 130 floors. You don't want to go through the stairs". Tony's voice sounded amused through the speaker. His face appeared in the small video screen next to Rogers. He looked around. "I think I would have preferred the stairs…"

When Steve reached the top floor the door opened and he was almost relieved to get out. He looked back. "Oh I'm definitely using the stairs this time."

"Hello Steve, it's great to see you" Pepper greeted him with a smile.

"It's great to see you too miss Potts."

"What's up? I thought you were like… What was it again? Oh that's right… Realizing what you've missed. How's that working out for you?"

"Great. I've learned a lot in my travel. It's amazing how things changed".

"Well get used to it, you're still missing a lot of stuff. Perhaps Jarvis could help you get back on track; show you what you've missed… He has a great database you know."

"No, I prefer to see things for myself and not on a… _computer_. But that's not why I came."

"Then why did you come?"

"Fury called. He has a mission for us. He already reach Clint ad Natasha, and he asked me to come here."

"You don't say…" Tony sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

An Avenger Call

Chapter 3 – The Mighty returns

"What do you mean?"

"Believe it or not, they are coming for us. It's… What do you humans call it? '_Payback'._" said Thor for the 3rd time. "The Chitauri are coming again".

"I'm sorry, but I thought kicking their ass would be enough. But now you are telling me that the same army alien that we _destroyed_ is coming back for payback? Have you been drinking?" Tony was amused.

"I have no reason for this. It will happen. Heimdall said they were preparing."

"I'm sorry, who is Heimdall?" It was the first time that Banner had spoken since they entered the room and came face to face with Fury and Thor, who was supposed to be in Asgard.

"Heimdall is our 'Gate keeper'. He protected the entrance to Asgard and he sees everything."

Everybody was silent. Steve was looking at the table for a really long time. Banner had been leaning against the wall, and Barton and Romanoff were seated, looking at Fury, searching for answers. Tony got up.

"Well are they coming now?"

"No. Heimdall said they were preparing. It should be anytime now. But rest assure. I will be by your side in this quest my friends".

"Yeah, well. Call me when you know for sure that they're coming. We are prepared now. Everyone's here. My suit is just outside and you only need your '_gear_'. So we're ready. I'm having dinner with Pepper so… Goodbye".

Tony left the room. "Jarvis"

"Yes sir"

"I think it's time for you to set up our newest suits. We'll be needing them soon"

"I see, sir. Shall I check if Miss Potts is home?"

"Yes please."

"But I thought that the Tesseract was safe, and that the only way to pass through worlds was by the bridge in Asgard. And you said that it was broken. So, how will they manage to come to our world now?" said Steve, still not believing.

"I do not know."

"You don't know? But if they're coming, if that _Heimdall_ saw them, did he not see how would they come? You must be joking. It's been a week! A week! They've taken heavy losses. I mean… They took a nuclear bomb right down to the center of their base or whatever that was. How is it possible that they present such great threat?" Steve was standing now, and almost yelling.

"Perhaps your _gate keeper_ is wrong." said Clint.

"Heimdall has never been wrong."

"BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Steve punched the table, leaving his always calm posture.

"LOOK! I do not know what's possible or not. I came here to warn you. You think I'd come here if I wasn't sure of this knowledge? We must prepare, and leave the questions for later. A battle approaches again"

Nick Fury stood up. "I must debrief the council of this."

"We're totally doomed. I mean. NY is still getting back up after that destruction. And know a week after we're preparing for more. It can't be." said Natasha to him.

"Thor is sure of this. We must only wait."

Steve left room angry.

"So, do you prefer Italian, Mexican…" asked Tony looking at the list of take-away s that Jarvis provided.

Pepper yawned and stretched her arms. "Why don't we just stick to the NY pizza?"

"You know what. You are absolutely right. Jarvis. The pizza, please. Choose the best"

"Always sir"

Tony threw the list away and turned to Pepper. "So… What shall we do tonight?"

"I don't know… Maybe we could watch a movie." tried Pepper, knowing that Stark never watched movies.

"Great! Movie sounds great! I haven't watched one of those for a quite long time…"

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something's wrong? You know, you haven't spoken a word about the new mission Fury gave you."

Tony sighed deeply. He looked at her and made a soft smile. Pepper got closer to him, her hand in his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It will happen again. Thor is here. He said that a battle was coming again"

Pepper was speechless. She was damn worried. "But… So soon? Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but he wouldn't come if it wasn't for real."

Pepper sighed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Please promise me you won't be chasing aliens too far. I don't think I can handle the shock again." Pepper laughed nervously. He gave her kiss in her forehead.

"I'm the only one who flies dear. I don't think that the Hawkeye can fly. He's not a real Hawk you know. It's just the name…"

Pepper punched him softly in his shoulder, laughing. "I guess you should get him some wings, just to get the name right".

Tony laughed.

"Sir, the pizzas are here."

"Coming!" Tony headed to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

An Avenger Call

Chapter 4 – Love and Friendship

Steve was wondering in New York streets for the past 2 hours. He was furious when he left the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarter. He drove to his place, left the bike there and went to the center of the city walking. The destruction of city's heart was being handled. There were people fixing the buildings, people walking in the street, Taxis, everything seemed to get back to the usual way. Steve noticed a small Diner across the street. He remembered that placed during the battle. He stood there looking at it. It seemed perfect, with no proof of what happened. He crossed the street and entered the room, the smell of Coffee and waffles filling the air. He sat there looking at the window. He wasn't hungry, but when the waiter came he ordered a piece of pie. The waiter wrote his request and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry… Are you… Captain America?" she kept her voice low, caring for the man's privacy.

"Yes, ma'am" Steve made a soft smile.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"There's nothing to be welcome, it was my job, ma'am." The waiter smiled and walked away.

_My Job._ Suddenly Steve wasn't angry anymore and he sat there for hours. Ordering a coffee or a pie from time to time, looking at the city that they were about to save again.

Stark laughed and gave a kiss to Pepper.

"I'm telling you, I am going to win this game!" Pepper was laughing too, while she watched her poker chips mix with Stark's.

"Are you sure you don't need a lone my sweet?" Tony played with her.

"Another round?" Banner asked, amused.

"Yes!" Everybody yelled. They were playing poker for 2 hours straight. At first Steve was the "richest", but then Pepper took him down. Nevertheless, Tony had waited for this moment and won everything from her, and she was forced to accept some of Steve's chips borrowed.

After the game was over, the 4 of them said goodbye. Steve left in his Harley Davidson and Banner went to his floor in the Starks Tower. Stark put his arm around Pepper shoulder, and dragged her into their bedroom.

"I think Steve's doing great… I mean… Being frozen… I know it has passed months… But still…" Pepper shook her body and hide underneath the sheets.

"Yes, but he's doing ok. Turns out that the aliens exceeded everything that was new for him."

Tony followed her and faced her. "I think he has a dual-personality issue" tony grimaced. Pepper laughed out loud.

"A dual-personality issue? Oh please!"

"Don't laugh, I'm serious! Yesterday the man was boiling with anger, the last I saw him. And now he just got a _kick in the ass_, so to speak, in poker and he laughed at it."

"Oh Tony please. Not everyone care about winning a game. Let's shut up about the captain and sleep."

"Oh… You want to sleep… That's fine…" tony acted like a little puppy. Pepper laughed at his look.

"What would you rather do then, Mr. Stark?"

"Well I could think of something Miss Potts…" Tony started tickling her and then gave her deep kiss. Pepper hugged him deeply, returning his kiss. Tony rolled, putting pepper beneath him and continued kissing her.

When Steve entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters his hope was confirmed. Maria Hill was still working. He headed towards her and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here cap.? It's late" she gave him a look and then continued her job.

"I'm not tired and I wish to help you"

Maria laughed. "I don't think you'd be of much help, I'm sorry." She smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"Very late. You should be sleeping. I don't know how you stand it. Wake up early, go to bed late."

"I eat my vegetables" she played. She looked at the watch. "OH _damn_! It's almost 3h am" she looked at him and they both started laughing.

"Well, you're welcome to take a ride with me."

She looked at him suspicious. "I have my car. But thank you"

"Alright ma'am." Steve smiled.

"Good night Captain Rogers."

"Good night Agent Hill"

Maria walked away as Steve looked at the table smiling. She reminded him of Peggy. He sighed deeply, reminding the women he had fallen in love for, more than 70 years ago, while he left the headquarters and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

An Avenger Call

Chapter 5 – Patience and Persistence

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you" Tony got under the sheets and tickled Pepper. They both laughed, Pepper almost crying because of the tickles.

"_Tony._ You'll be late for the Avengers meeting"

"All right then, fine" Tony got up and kissed her forehead before heading towards the bathroom.

Pepper continued under the sheets, enjoying the warmth before facing another work day. When Tony came out of the shower, he looked at her. "They can wait for me you know… I'm really not that needed… Well, maybe I am but…" he grimaced.

She smiled. "_Get dressed Tony. _You're going to the meeting" she said firmly.

Natasha was heading to the Avengers room with Clint besides her. She had a terrible night, always thinking about what happened the day before. Clint opened the door for her. She didn't look at him, feeling uncomfortable by his presence. _Who figured?_ She thought ironically. After all, he had been her partner for ages. But then she remembered what happened. _Crap. _She shook her head and passed by him, without even a glance.

Clint sighed after Romanoff passed by without even looking at him. She was feeling uncomfortable since last night. _Off course you idiot. Way to go, Barton. Now she can't even look at you._ Barton closed the door after entering and headed to the corner of the room, leaning into the wall. He looked at Natasha and remembered.

Since the battle they had been spending even more time together than before. When he mentioned that, she smiled and told him she was making sure that he would forget what happened and moved on. But then last night they were remembering their missions together, looking at pictures.

"And do you remember this one?" she asked, showing him a picture. It was their first mission together. He made an embarrassed look.

"No… Am I supposed to…?" He asked softly…

"Barton, don't joke with me." She laughed. He looked at her, serious.

"I'm not joking" They stared at each other for long time. They were trained to be good liars and for what it seemed like 15min he gave up and laughed.

"Of course I remember." He said when the laughter ended. "How could I forget…" he took the picture out of her hands. It was a picture of them together after their first (and successful) mission together. Phill Coulson insisted in taking it. _"You'll thank me one day for this"_ he said _"You'll see."_ He blinked an eye and gave them the camera. "You were so dying to prove yourself" he grinned, making a sarcastic smile.

"_Me?_ You were the one that were nervous about having a girl for a partner!" They laughed.

"I was never nervous around you. Not me"

She looked at him and smiled softly.

And then out of impulse he had to do it. He put his hand in her face and kissed her. A soft warm kiss. At first she didn't respond, but then she hold his hair with her hands and got closer to him. And all of the sudden it stopped. He sighed deeply with his eyes closed and then opened them. If Natasha wasn't Natasha she'd be crying, but only small tears crossed her eyes. She got up without a word and left the room.

"So, will that be all?" Nick Fury asked, bringing Clint back to real life.

"Yes!" Tony got up. "Gentleman…" he said amused, and left the room in a hurry. The other followed. He looked around and noticed that only Fury was there. He got away from the wall and headed to the door. When he passed through Fury, he waved his head. " Sir."

"Fix things Barton."

"I'm sorry…?" He looked around, confuse.

"I said: fix things. Sometimes all you need is patience and persistence."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't follow"

Nick Fury continued without even noticing that Clint was talking, analyzing some papers. "Agent Romanoff is a very… complex person. But then again, it's like the Avengers initiative itself" he then looked at Barton "all it takes is the right push". The director left room and left Clint alone.

"Honey, I'm home!" said Tony cheerfully "Funny, I always thought how would I sound saying that" he clapped his hands, turning on the 3D hologram room. "Pepper!"

Pepper was nowhere to be found. He took a motor model and analyzed it before throwing it to the virtual trash. "Jarvis?"

"Miss Potts is at the bedroom sir"

"Thank you"

He found her sleeping. He smiled and sat beside her, taking a copper hair from her face. She moved and opened her eyes. "What took you so long? You spent the whole day out"

He kissed her. She hugged him and pulled him to the bed, taking his clothes. He passed his fingers in her hair and his hand was at her neck. The soft kiss transformed into a desperate need that consumed his will to live. When he made love to Pepper there was only her in the world. There was no time or place. She was the only one that mattered. And by the end of the night he would lay there, with Pepper hugged to him, her head in his shoulder and her hand close to the arc reactor in his chest. The blue light made her skin look like silver. _And even more precious than the metal _itself he thought, smiling. And he stayed awake for hours until he fell asleep, thinking about the luck he had for having her by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

An Avenger Call

Chapter 6 – The little things

"OH GOD! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Pepper almost fainted when she saw it. Tears came to her eyes. _Nice one Pepper. The world is about to break into war and you found one more thing to worry Tony. _Pepper sat down in the bathroom's floor, looking at it. Her whole world fell apart. Million things came to her mind at once and quickly turned into a major head hake. Almost 2 months had passed since Thor came, but only 2 days ago they had more news. Tony went for countless meetings until he came back with the news. He already figured it all out. When he got home the only welcome she got was a kiss in the forehead without a word and then he started packing her backs.

"_Tony what's going on? Are… Are you dumping me and want me out of this house?" she asked concerned, trying to make a joke without much success._

"_Jarvis please ask Happy to bring the car to the front and help me"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Tony what's going on?" she grabbed his arm and turned him to her. He made a soft grin._

"_I need you to be safe, ok Pepper? And at least I know where you'll be, and you won't have to miss my calls anymore."_

_Pepper was confused and then it hit her. It was starting. "That's where you have been right? That's why you have been all day at S.H.I.E.L.D?" He continued packing her bags. "STOP IT! I'm not going!"_

_Tony turned to her surprised. "What do you mean Pep?"_

"_I mean… I'm not going! I have work and you think I'm just going to leave the building and the STARK Industries… I… I can't..! And it will be worse staying somewhere…"_

"_You'll be staying at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ok? Maria will be with you and you'll be fully protected and you will be updated…"_

"_No!" He smiled at her __stubbornness._

"_Pep is better this way! Last time they went to the middle of the city and they even turned our tower into a portal." _

"_Well then I'll go when they get closer."_

_Tony looked at her powerless. He knew that there was no arguing with her._

She shocked her head, remembering. _ Now he's going to kill me. _She fell into her thoughts, thinking about the possibilities of this happening.

Tony took his hand from his forehead. He was feeling tired. Not physically tired, but mentally. He was worried about Pepper, and the whole situation of war too. But he was more worried about her safety and her health. She wasn't feeling very good these days, and was acting odd.

"Hey… Tony" Rhodey shook his arm. "Are you all right? You look like crap"

"I'm fine"

"Well last time you said that you were dying alone"

Tony smiled at the memory. He tapped the Arc Reactor in his chest. "Everything's all right with me."

James looked at him suspicious. "Did you fight with Pepper?"

"Ha ha… No I didn't… I kind of wish I did if that would make her change her stubbornness. I mean…"

"I'll talk to her. Maybe she listens."

"Thanks pal. Now let's get this done."

Clint went to Natasha's room. He knew she would be there. He stopped in front of the door. _You look like a kid facing the first girl in his life dude._ He shooked his head and raised his hand. Before he could do anything the door opened.

"Just get in"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. She always knew of things. Natasha closed the door. "Let's just forget about it ok? I can't stand this! I'm tired of acting like a teenager who had a fight with a best friend! I want my partner back"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You might forget it, but I won't. And I might act like I forgot just for us to be ok, because we're partners and I hate not talking to you, but I haven't." He crossed his arms. _Your turn_.

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding right?"

"Not even a bit"

"Clint we're grownups!"´

"Exactly"

"Then…?"

"Then we're going to get things straight"

"The only thing we need to get straight is that what happened was a mistake and it won't happen again!"

"You're wrong. It wasn't a mistake. It was every bit of right." Romanoff opened her mouth and closed it again. And again. Barton smiled softly and approached her. That yes, was a mistake. With a quick act she got his arm and bent it 'till Barton was facing the floor, unable to move.

"Stay there!" she kept her voice calm but she was confused. He could feel it. She was tense, and when she softened her grip he grabbed her and they turned till he was facing her again, and this time she was the one unable to move. But he wouldn't make the same slip she did. He would not let her go.

"Listen to me, I won't give up. I'm here to tell you that. You're a hard person to get to, but I'm the one to do it ok? I know it. So you may fight" she shook him and tried to get out, without success "and try to run for the first time in your life but I won't give up on you." He gave her a quick, soft kiss before she could do anything and left.

"Jarvis, it's Rhodey. I need to talk to Pepper"

"She's at the suite, sir."

"Thank you".

He found Pepper in the couch, with empty eyes and a face white as a ghost. "Hey Pepper what's going on?"

She turned to him and smiled. "James! What are you doing here?"

"I came to change your mind." He sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him and tears fell through her cheeks.

"No. I'm not. I'm pregnant James!"

If James was white, than his face would be even more white than Potts' when he heard that.


	7. Chapter 7

An Avenger Call

Chapter 7 – Breaking the news

Maria was heading towards Director Fury office, reading her reports, and others reports too, to make sure everything was good when she hit an iron wall… Oh so it seemed. Feeling dizzy for a few seconds, she staggered back.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there" The always polite Steve was turning around to see what hit him. "Maria?" He approached the dizzy women trying to figure out if she was really ok. He knew that hitting him like that was troublesome.

"I… I'm… Fine" She shooked her head but she felt even more dizzier. Images started floating around. "I was… just… Goin'… director…"

Steve reacted quickly and Hill fainted into his strong arms.

Steve could be a genetically enhanced super soldier, but nothing really changed when it came to women. Specially that one. He felt guilty for her fainting because of his strength and at the same time his heart started beating wildly. "_You look like a teenager"_ he reprehended himself.

He laid her in the floor and tried to wake her up. "Maria!" He shook her shoulders, uncomfortable. "_What the hell was am I supposed to do?"_

Stark and Banner appeared at the end of the hall. Steve was ready to punch himself when he saw them. Definitely, Stark would make one of his jokes about them. And he would be right.

"Captain Rogers, I see you finally found company. But I always figured you boring to death. Clearly." Stark grinned at him.

"I didn't found company; she ran into me and fainted"

"Wow that's…. something…" Stark leaned towards Maria and shooked her trying to wake her up too.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Banner suggested.

"There's no need for a hospital when we're at the biggest military intelligence base in the country. I'm pretty sure they have a medical department." Tony raised his eyebrows to Banner like what he said was obvious.

Steve lifted Maria easily and the three went looking for it.

Rhodey looked at Pepper amazed. He wasn't sure how would Tony react when he knew this. They hadn't spoken a word for almost five minutes.

"I… I guess… Congratulations…?... You haven't told Tony yet…?" It was more of a statement than a question. "How could… this happen?" Rhodey blushed but, luckily Pepper couldn't see it. "Don't you guys… Use… You know…"

Pepper smiled softly. "Well we did… But… well… you know, James… Sometimes we just… Well…" Pepper blushed too uncomfortable.

Rhodey found better to change the subject. "When are you telling him?"

"I don't know." Tears rolled in her cheeks. "What… What if he doesn't want this?" suddenly more and more tears appeared and Pepper sniffed fiercely.

Rhodey hugged and tried to console her. He didn't believe that Tony would turn his back on her and the baby. He might not be ready for it, and though Tony never even spoke of children, he was also not a man to run away from things like that.

"He would never abandon you Pepper. I mean… He's a complete changed person since you guys are together. I'm sure he will love the idea once he overtakes the shock."

"You think so?"

"Yes"

"Miss Potts, Mr. Stark has arrived."

Pepper stood up and went to the bar to clean her tears. "Thank you Jarvis"

Rhodey felt uncomfortable. "_Well this will be awkward enough without me being here_"

"Tell him Pepper. It'll be fine" he smiled encouraging her.

The elevator's door opened. "Hi guys." He headed towards Pepper. He noticed her red eyes and hurried even more. "Pep, what happened? … Are… Are you ok?"

"I'll be going now." Rhodey left the two alone, still having trouble believing.

"Pep what happened? Are…" Tony swallowed "Are you sick? Is it the morning sickness?... Wait…"

"_Morning sickness? No… It can't be…" _His mind started racing around testing all possibilities. That's when it came to him. He widened his eyes. "You're…"

"Pregnant" Pepper finished the sentence for him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

Tony blamed himself for his reaction. She thought he didn't want the baby. Well he never really thought about those matters but he definitely wasn't going to back off on his and Pepper's baby. It would definitely be a challenge. Images of cute little babies started appearing and them he imagined a little boy with his face and Pepper's copper hair. He made his best, largest smile and kissed her.

Pepper looked at him during the kiss and after. She had seen aliens, but nothing looked more strange or scary than Tony right now. "Wait… You're happy?"

He sighed softly. "Pep… Of course I'm happy! It's going to be great having kids playing around in this big building. I bet I can finish it by the time right?"

"Kids? You want… _Kids_?"

"If they're ours than I want a whole bunch of them"

Pepper cried and the happy couple kissed. Later there were no needs for protections anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

An Avenger Call

Chapter 8 – The war

Maria leaned towards the couch as she kissed Steve. It was the perfect night. They had dinner and she invited him to her house. She never expected that everything would go _this good_. Steve was caring and soft. She was damn sure he hadn't a woman in his arms since he woke up from 60 years of sleep. But when they were together she had the feeling like it was perfectly natural for them.

"Steve…"

"I'm right here Maria!" Maria opened her eyes. "Hi there sunshine" Steve was amused and smiling at her. She suddenly realized it was all a dream and blushed.

"Captain! Where… Where am I?"

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. You've been sleeping for almost 2 days. The doctors said you've been pushing yourself and probably didn't sleep more than 1 or 2 hours a day. That's not very smart."

Maria sat on the bed. She immediately checked if she was dressed. Luckily she was. Rogers seemed to understand what was going through her mind as he grinned.

"You were just tired and fainted right in front of me. There was no need to take off your clothes because of that."

Maria blushed even more. _What the hell are you doing Maria? Pull yourself together! Since when do you blush this much?_ She shook her head. Then she realized. "Crap! I have tons of work to do! I can't stay here another minute!" She was ready to get up when Steve put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly froze.

"There's no need. You got the week off. Fury has an agent in your place, temporarily of corse. He was really mad that you were being this reckless. Yes we're in tough times but if we start stressing out and don't sleep, than when they get here no one will be able to hold it during a battle. You must be calm and don't rush it. Besides you don't have to do your work alone. There are at least 10 more agents that have no duties and are standing by for the smallest of tasks. You can ask for their help you know?" Steve pulled her back to the bed. "Now go back to sleep. The doctor said you were going to stay in here for at least a couple of days so you better follow his orders, _Agent Hill_" He smiled and left the room.

As Steve was leaving the medical unit with an idiot smile on his face, Barton was heading towards Fury's office. He was told he had another mission. It was his 4th mission in 3 days. It was mainly just recon missions, which was leaving him confused. He was a good spy but these kinds of missions were not for his level. Actually, he and Romanoff were the best spies in S.H.I.E.L.D. Missions as easy as those were not for him. But he was already figuring out why Fury was sending him. While he was away in these missions, even if they were just small and easy ones, the other Agencies would believe that everything was normal and that there was no battle right outside the door. Fury only warned the white house and requested full secret until the last minute. It was essential. If the FBI, CSI, and NSA were to know about this, they would mobilize every single agent they had, causing other countries to react as equal. Last time Loki stroked essentially at USA due to the existence of the Avengers. They have every reason to believe that the aliens are going to strike them first again. They wanted to pull everything smoothly so that panic wouldn't generate anarchy, as this was the second attack in such a small time. Clint opened the door and found Fury analyzing some reports.

"I don't have another recon mission for you, if you're wondering. I want you to assemble the Avengers."

"Sir?"

"Well, we can't take our chances much longer. If they are actually coming, which we can't know for sure, it's more than time that we stop waiting. I believe it's best if all of you remain in standby here, so that if there's any need, you can react immediately."

"Yes sir. And what if Stark doesn't come?"

"He will come. Which reminds me: set up a room for his… Assistant. Miss Potts is coming to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Clint left the room. He smiled at Fury's last request. About 2 days ago Stark told everyone the big news. Pepper was pregnant. Personally he never thought Tony was the family type. But even he was wrong sometimes. He went looking for Natasha first. In the past few days their relation was almost back to normal. But he could feel that she was more careful around him. He liked that. It meant he was getting to her. The more she worries about him, the more she'll think of him. That's just what he wants. _Stupid ass! We're on the break of war and you're thinking about seducing a woman._ He shook his head.

Natasha was outside lecturing some new agents on the best S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons for each mission, when Barton approached her. He was surprised; It's rare that she's the chosen one for lecturing rookies.

"Fury called. We need you." She sighed and followed Barton, leaving the new agents alone without a word. Barton laughed. "You're so mean sometimes, you could at least tell them what to do instead of leaving them there"

"They sure are newbies, but they must learn fast. They got here for some reason. They'll figure out what to do in no time. Otherwise they shouldn't be here."

"You're right about that too"

S.H.I.E.L.D. was no ordinary place. They had the best Agents in the country. When they recruit, they recruit from the Marines, Army, FBI, CSI, NSA, it doesn't matter. Only the best are chosen. If they accept, even the best of them looks like fool next to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, when arriving at the headquarters. That's why they must learn that S.H.I.E.L.D. has unique weapons and unique strategies and missions. To stay in there you need to learn these matters. Barton looked at Romanoff and she nervously hurried her step.

"What's the matter?"

"The Avengers are being assembled."

"About time. But that means we must wait in here without nothing to do right?"

"Probably…"

She nodded. "That's a drag all right"

"Maybe" He grinned, thinking about the time they would spend together. Natasha guessed what he was thinking and gave him a punch in the stomach.

"It's no time to be playing Clint. What's wrong with you?!" She said, judging him with her cold eyes. She left him there recovering. She had a strong punch and he sure wasn't expecting that.


	9. Chapter 9

An Avenger Call

Chapter 9 – Teamwork

"Guys hate to admit but we need help!"

Romanoff and Clint were being surrounded by at least 50 Chitauri.

These ones were different than the last time. Its weapons were improved and they had more fearlessness in battle. Thor heard Natasha's call and next thing they saw was lightning striking down around them.

"Thanks Thor"

Thor flew away. "You are very welcome"

Natasha looked at Clint. "Let's get back"

He nodded and they went back to the middle of the fight. They had been drifted away by those Chitauri. Captain America was fighting alongside Hulk on the Central Park, while Tony and Thor worried about the huge ships on air.

They ran and placed themselves next to Steve, fighting and battling without hesitating.

"DAMN IT! They never end!"

Hulk ran and smashed a wave of Chitauri coming in their direction. But whenever they thought it was over, another wave of aliens, even bigger than the last one, would come. It was almost like a Deja Vu. Except this time it was harder.

"I thought we had destroyed their home. How is it possible that there are still _this_ much?" Clint asked.

Thor's voice sounded through their communicator. "There are many other planets under the rule of the Chitauri. It's possible that they gathered all their forces into one army."

"This still doesn't make sense to me. If they were this powerful all along, why didn't they use this force on the first attack?"

"Perhaps they underestimated us" said Tony amused.

"You think?"

"What the Iron guy says might be true. Loki kind of had and arrogant stance during the whole battle. Even in the end"

"Guys, there are more coming."

The sky had turned into a huge portal, way much bigger than last time. Hundreds of enemies were slipping by without ending.

"We have to stop this."

"Working on it"

Tony flew into the sky, towards the other galaxy.

Natasha saw what he planned. "TONY NO! If you get trapped in there, it's forever. This isn't like last time!"

"I know what I'm doing."

Tony flew towards their main base, destroying whatever ship that flew next to him. He reached one of the huge base ships. A smaller ship left through an opening. He took the chance to enter it, before the door closes. He turned off the reactor's power that kept him floating.

"Guys… I'm in" he whispered. It was dark inside. He looked around analyzing everything. He was on a huge hall, the size of the white house. It was full of ships, ready to take off. Stark started planting explosives on strategic points and ships.

"Tony? Get out of there as soon as possible."

"Right…"

He continued doing it and then looked for another way out.

He found a door that lead to a hall. Suddenly another bunch of Chitauri crossed paths with him. They had no armor or weapons yet.

Tony killed them all before they made any noise.

"Damn, they're ugly"

"Stop playing around Tony." Natasha's voice censured him.

Tony smirked and moved on.

Meanwhile, Thor kept taking down ships after ships. The S.H.I.E.L.D.'s air force was helping them but there was need for at least 5 jets for each ship. Clint got to a roof top with the help of Hulk. He brought enough arrows this time, even though in the last meeting they set out a plan for continuous ammo supply.

Captain made sure no civilian was still hiding. They had evacuated the whole New York center but some people could have been left behind. Luckily, that hasn't proved right yet.

They had been battling for a whole afternoon, since they had reports of incomings. They were already planted on New York waiting for anything to happen so that they could react immediately.

The rhythm of the battle was quick and whenever one of them needed back up the other ones reacted in an instant. They were synchronized and worked well together.

Natasha took a small ship and flew around shooting aliens on their own ships.

"Tony where are you? We need you!" Steve said looking at the huge wave of foes coming.

"I'm almost done." Tony had been mining the whole place. "Give me more ten minutes."

"Don't waste time!"

After 10 minutes, Tony got out of the main base.

"Are you done?"

"Yep…" He flew towards the next base ship.

"You're sure? They're still coming…"

Tony didn't answer. He grinned and entered the other ship.

Suddenly the other ship exploded sending a flash of light at the City. Everyone opened their mouths on a surprised O.

"You don't waste time after all" Clint said amused.

Tony chuckled and continued placing bombs.

"Guess you're having fun. Iron Man" a deep strange voice sounded behind him. Tony turned around and saw a figure hiding in the dark.


End file.
